Total Drama Resort!
by TheHakuryu
Summary: The Newest Season Of Total Drama! Taking Place In The Beautiful Hawaii! With 22 New Contestants, New Challegens! All Hosted By Chris Mcclain!
1. Chapter 1

'' The New Season of Total Drama is open us!'' Chris Mcclain said flying in a helicopter above the Amazing and Beautiful Hawaii!

''Chris Mcclain here and we are have a new season of Total Drama, With New Contestants and Harder Challenges'' Chris Said…'' This Season Will take place in the beautiful hawaii!...On this deserted wasteland they let us rent for this Season'' Chris Said With a Laugh

The Plane Skims Over To the deserted crappy island in Hawaii..''Here we will be having crazy challegens like never before…And of course the prize being 100,000 dollars!'' Chris Yelled. '' This is… Total…Drama…Resort!''

'' Alright!..lets Introudce the contestants'' Chris Said..As a Short But Muscler Boy with messy brown hair a black earring on his left ear wearing a navy blue shirt with a green lantern symbol on the chest, along with a orange jacket and navy pants to match. '' Marcus! Welcome Buddy!'' Chris Said Smiling

''What Nutty Shenanigans You Got Planned Mcclain?'' Marcus Said With a Laugh as he high fived Chris

'' Just the Usual..Death Defying Stunts That Could Scar You For Life'' Chris Said With A Laugh

As a Tall Brown Haired Girl With A Little Muscle, Wearing A Pink Tank Top And Blue Jeans Walked up with a sports bag. '' Allie! The Future WNBA Player..Welcome'' Chris Said

'' Ive Always Wanted To Go to Hawaii!'' Allie said

''Then Youll Hate it here!'' Chris Said smiling big As A Really Skinny Guy Juggling A bass guitar A Deck Of Playing cards And A fake dead baby, dressed in a red hoody with curly brown hair a nice beard on his chin and a grayish fedora on. '' Crazy Dave! Its Great to..Is That a real baby?'' Chris Asked

'' What Baby?'' Dave Said As He Threw the Fake baby into the water

''Moving on..'' Chris Said As A Heavset Boy With a Brown Crewcut, Wearing a Eagles Jersey And Blue Shorts, Who walked like a penguin came up. '' Brian! Sporting Your Favorite FootBall team huh?'' Chris said

'' You Know it! Foot Ball is my life'' Brian said

''Yeah…Its No Wonder why you have time to be here on this show'' Chris Said Sarcastically, As a Short Light Brown haired girl Wearing a Purple Tshirt and Black Shorts and Fingerless gloves walked up. '' Morgan! Great to see you babydoll!'' Chris Said

'' Really Happy to be here Chr..'' Morgan Said And studdered as she saw Marcus and there eyes met, '' woah..she has nice tits!'' Marcus Accidently Said Outloud..

'' Well…looks like we already have romance going on!'' Chris Said. A Tallish Strawberry Blonde Hair Girl Walked up wearing a baby blue tangtop and short white shorts and white flipflops walked up smiling and fist pumping. ''Margot! The Party girl!'' Chris said

'' Chris Mcclain!'' Margot Said As she Tackle Hugged Chris

''Okay…Hands Off the merchandise..'' Chris Said As he Shoved her Off. Then A A Dark Skinned Boy With Long Black hair, wearing a dark green hoody,dark blue jeans and a sketch book walked up. ''The Artist Mikkel!, Hows it goin man?'' Chris Said

''Thanks For Haven Me Chris'' Mikkel Said Sorta Quietly As he started drawing something in his sketchbook''

''Alright Up next!'', A Tall Skinny boy with Short Brown Hair Wearing A Black T-Shirt With Gray Pants And Black Fingerless gloves Walked up with a very serious look. '' Austin! Comedic Guy'' Chris said

Austin ignored Chris and kept walking to the contestant area

''Alright…anyway'' Chris Said, As Another Tall Skinny guy but with a bit more weight walks up, With Long Black Hair And Glasses, Wearing A yellow long sleeve shirt with a red t-shirt overlaying it With a TAPOUT Logo on it with blue jeans and red converse on.''Matt! Welcome Fan'' Chris Said

''Youd Be Smart to just give me the money now Mcclain'' Matt Said

''Id Be Smarter if I acted like you didn't speak'' Chris Said Sarcastically, A Short Girl Medium weight girl with shortish blonde hair,glasses and freckles. Walks up wearing a white jacket with a purple shirt under it and blue jean shorts. ''Megan! Welcome''Chris Greeted

''Thank You Chris'' Megan Said Respectfully

''Finally A Competitor Who doesn't say something ridiculous''Chris Said with a laugh, As A Tall Very Muscler looking guy walks up with a strawberry blonde buzzcut, Diamond earrings in both ears, wearing a phillys jersey with blue jeans. ''Martin! Welcome big guy''

''Thanks Mcclain..theres no challengen I cant handle'' Martin Said Proudly flexing

''Sure..'' Chris Mumbled. As A Skinny Girl in a dark gray dress,glasses and gray heels with blonde hair that just flipped perfectly walked down. '' Sarah! Hows it going!'' Chris Said

'' Hey Chris! You Look Really good today'' Sarah Said In A Flirty Voice

Chris Smiles At Sarah Trying Not to look creeped out. As A Tall Boy Who Also Muscles but not as much as Martin..with semi long blonde skater flippy hair wearing a long sleeve gray shirt with a blue batman shirt overlaying it, with blue jeans and his ears pierced with diamond studs. '' Brandon! Hows it going B-Man'' Chris Said

'' Good to see ya chris'' Brandon Said as he high fived chris

''Alright up next!'' A Meduim Height Boy with Long Dirty Blonde hair wearing a gray longsleeve but a green shirt overlaying it with gray pants walked up '' Billy! Great To Have you!'' Chris Said

'' Thanks Man! Im Happy To Be here'' Billy said fist bumping Chris,Brandon And Marcus

Then, A Skinny Boy With Very light blonde hair, wearing a blue jacket and faded blue jeans and white sneakers came walking up while reading a collage prep geography book. ''Dan! The Milk Man!'' Chris Said.

''Hi!'' Dan Said Ina really cheery voice, '' Im Glad to be here in Hawaii, I had to get a passport , put gas in my car..'' Dan said being interrupted

''Okay Dan I don't need your life story'' Chris Said, As a tan girl with long black hair a red tangtop, white shorts and white shoes on came walking up as she brushed her hair outta her face. '' Caroline Sunshine!..The Straight A Student'' Chris Said.

'' Thank you for having me chris..im happy to participate'' Caroline Said

''Whats That mean?'' Matt Asked In All Seriousness As he starred at caroline

''It means you're a moron'' Austin said as everyone including Chris Started Bagging up

Then, A Short Blonde Haired Girl who has in hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a kitty hoodie, with black pants and pink flip flops walks up. '' Jillian! Good to see you!'' Chris Said As Dave Starts starring at her boobs.

'' Meow!,'' Jill Said As She Noticed dave starring and blushed at him

''Wow I didn't know you were part cat'' Chris said with a chuckle, Then A Skinny Boy with a brown buzzcut, wearing a dark red hoodie and blue pants and gray and yellow sneakers that don't match walked up. '' Triston The Triskit!'' Chris Said High fiving triston

'' Whats up! The Ladies Man is here…!''Triston Said

''Really? Is he behind you or something?'' Dave Said

Jill,Billy,Brandon And Curry All Chuckled. Then A Girl wearing a really short blue and gold cheerleading outfit, with long red hair and freckles walked up trying to be sexy.'' Eww…I Mean Bridgit!" Chris Said

''Hey Chris its so fantastic to be here!'' Bridgit said in a annoying voice

Then Your Hear A Motocycle roar, A Girl wearing a leather jacket, with a red tangtop under it with black shorts and black biker boots came driving up as she got off her motorcycle, She took off her jacket then her helmet exposing her goergous redish blonde hair with a regular colored red streak in it, All The Guys Except Dave Starred At her in awe. '' Molly! ! The Biker Chick Rebel!'' Chris Said

'' Hey Chris! But Call me Brie, that's what everyone else does'' Brie Said As The Guys kept starring at her.

Then A Muscler Guy who wasn't very tall at all with very long brown curley hair, wearing a purple muscle shirt and black shorts and black flip flops walked up with a smile on his face. '' James! Whats up my man!'' Chris Said In A Happy voice

''Sup Mcclain! So Siked to be here'' James Said in a cheery voice

''Alright Now for our last contestant!'' Chris Said in Relief. A Tall Heavyset Dark skinnged guy with short black hair, wearing glasses,a white shirt,black jean shorts and black sneakers walked up with swag.''Everyone Our Final Contestant..Tariq!'' Chris Said

''I thought I was going to Hawaii, not this shitty beach''Tariq Said Kinda Mad

Chris Smiled At tariq. '' Alright Everyone Over to the Tiki Ceremony Area So I Can Pick the teams'' Chris Said.

Everyone Started Walking, '' Im So gonna win this, then im gonna get surgery to make my boobs bigger so I can be the sexiest cheerleader ever'' Bridgit said walking with allie, triston and margot.

''Boobs aren't everything you know, there more to us woman then boobs'' Allie said

''No there isn't..'' Triston Said Outloud And Proud

Allie Wedgies Triston And Margot Smacks His head. Billy, Marcus, Brandon,Brian and Mikkel walk in one group and Jill,Morgan,Megan,Sarah, And Brie walk in one next to them, As Marcus And Morgan Keep starring at each other.

'' Do you like that girl dude?'' Billy Asked Marcus

''What Girl? Me? No..''Marcus Said

''Way to be suttle on that..'' Mikkel Said with a chuckle

''Why Don't you go talk to her?'' Billy Asked, '' I just Met her'' Marcus said. Billy Shrugged And the groups kept walking. ''So Many cute guys here I don't know were to look!'' Sarah said. ''I Hope Your Not on my team, Cause im actually going to concentrate on the game'' Brie Said.

'' Oh come on!, you only live once!'' Sarah Said

''that's the problem'' Megan Said quietly as was reading her favorite book. '' Harry Potter''

'' Dude if we lit this sand on fire it would be so hot'' Matt Said. '' Hes Not gonna here long if hes on my team'' Dave said with a laugh to James,Martin,and Dan, they nodded in agreement. As All The Contestants arrived at the tiki ceremony area. ''Welcome Contestants, Here We Will Decide Your Teams And Where we will host our elimination ceremonys'' Chris said

'' Alright For Team Storm''..'' Billy, Brie, Brandon, Mikkel, Sarah, Caroline,Margot,Brian,Dave,James and Tariq''

''Aw I dont get the retard on my team'' Dave Said Really Fast Outloud by accident

Everyone Looked at Dave for a sec, '' Whose He talking about?'' Matt Asked. ''Anyway…'' Chris Said

'' Now For Team Sky'' ''Austin, Marcus,Jill, Dan, Megan, Bridgit, Allie,Morgan,Matt, Triston And Martin''

Dan Facepalms, Marcus And Morgan smile at each other then look away blushing. '' Alright Contestants, Find your camp sites, Girls Sleep on one side, boys on the other, yada yada We all know'' Chris said

( Confessionals)

Morgan: That Brown Haired Boys So Cute, I just hope he doesn't think im creepy.

Brian: Im pretty happy with my team, They seem like cool people, but that wont stop me from winning this thing.

Dave Eats Pudding. Dave: Im Just happy that fucken idiot Matts not on my team.

Martin: Tomorrow will be a good day, il prove my dominance on my team, but il need an alliance

''Tomorrow We Begin The First Challegen'' Chris said in a Hyped voice

**There ya have it! The First Chapter of The First episode of Total Drama Resort!, Stay Tooned For the next chapter of this episode!**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night on Total Drama Resort, The Teams had Found There Camp sites. Everyone On Team Sky was helping set up camp, Except For Bridgit. Austin Glared At her in Disgust,

(Confessional)

Austin: The Only way to win this game is to have an alliance with a player you know you can manipulate but is still smart enough to manipulate others.

Austin Walks up to Martin, '' Need some help big guy?'' Austin Asked, Martin Looks At Austin, '' Im Fine Stringbean'' Martin Said As he continued setting up his hammock, '' Look You and I are the only ones on our team with more then half a brain, im thinking we team up and take out our Biggest threats, then when there gone, we go to messing with the other team,'' Austin Suggested.

Martin Looks At Austin, ''You know, for a Skinny Weak Looking punk, you have a point, If were taking out anyone first, Its that bitchy bridgit girl, shes standing there doing nothing.'' Martin Said In a Angered Voice. '' Yes, We need to take out, Our Most Annoying Teammate, Our Weakest, And Our Smartest'' Austin Stated.

Marcus Is About to go swimming in the water when Morgan walks up to him, '' Hey'' Morgan Says Shyly.

''Whats Up'' Marcus Said Trying to keep it cool.

''What you doin?'' Morgan Asked

''Just About to go for a Swim.'' Marcus Said Taking His shirt off revealing his Six Pack Abs.

Morgan Gets Wide Eyed, '' Mind if I join you?'' She Asked, '' Sure Whatever You wanna do'' Marcus Said With A Smile as Morgan Changes Into her Bikini. '' Marcus..Whats That sticking out of your pants?'' Morgan Asked Seeing Marcus's Big Erection. '' Uh, Wonderful weather were having'' Marcus Said Jumping into the water with Morgan Following.

Dan and Allie Are Trying to start a fire, '' Let Me show You How a real man does this'' Matt Said Pushing Dan out of the way, But Matt Fails at trying to start the fire. ''Do you know were a real man is?'' Allie Said With Sarcastic tone, '' Such an Idiot..'' Dan Said As He Made the Fire with Ease.

''Good Job Dan!'' Allie Said

'' Thanks, It was all in my boyscout training'' Dan Said

'' Nerd..''Matt Said Under His Breath

Confessional

Matt: Look We All Know im the strongest on my team, and I don't need nerds like Dan making me look bad around the ladies, so he'll be out if we lose this challegen.

Megan Is Sitting With Jill Near a tree Reading Her Book, Jill Is Playing With Her Tail on her Kitty Jacket, '' What You reading?'' Jill asked, '' Harry Potter'' Megan Said Sorta Quietly, ''Oh Cool, Are You Always This Quiet?'' Jill Asked. Triston Walks Up, '' Hey Pretty Ladies What are you up to?'' Triston Said Trying to be cool.

Confessional

Triston: All The Ladies will want me to stay so I don't have to be worried about being voted off.

Dave: You're a Moron.

Triston: Howd you get in here?

'' Uh….'' Jill Said Kinda Creeped Out, Megan Ignored Him, Triston Takes Megans Book, '' What You Reading?'' Triston Asked Looking. Megan Kicks Him In his ball and takes the book back, Triston crys in pain, '' Aw That's Got to hurt..'' Jill said with a little giggle.

Team Storm Made it to there Camp site as well, Mikkel Is scene drawing in his sketch book as Sarah Walks up to him, '' Hey What You Drawing?'' Sarah Asked sitting next to Mikkel Kinda Close,

''Uh Just a Picture for a comic Im Making..'' Mikkel Said Kinda Creeped out Scooting away.

Confessional

Sarah: Theres so many cute pathetic guys here, I just gotta find the right one to manipulate…The artist is to shy.

Brian And Dave Are setting up there hammocks, Brian Telling Dave about his FootBall Past, Present and Hopeful Future, '' Then When I retire from the NFL, Ima Be a Commentator'' Brian Said

'' Okay Im sorry but I haven't listened to a fucken word you've said, after you said Football it was all blah blah blah'' Dave Ina Dickheaded Sympathetic Voice.

Brian Glares At Dave Really Pissed.

Confessional

Brian: Okay That Dick is getting his Ass Voted off.

Tariq is Setting Up His Hammock, '' ugh I thought I was going to Hawaii not this Dump'' Tariq Groaned.

'' This is Hawaii?''Margot Asked

'' This is A Dump Of Hawaii''Tariq Said

''How did they dump some Hawaii on here?'' Margot Asked, Tariq Face Palms and Says '' It's a Good Thing your pretty'' Tariq Said, Margot Smiles Stupidly

James In Hanging in A Very Tall Tree Like a Monkey, '' Ah I love it here!'' James yelled,

Brie, Billy And Caroline Look Up at him, '' How did he get up there?'' Brie Asked.

''I think its best we don't ask'' Billy Said, As Brie And Caroline Laughed. '' Its Such a Beautiful Night'' Caroline Said Looking Up At The Stars, '' Yeah it is'' Billy Said Smiling At Caroline. Caroline And Billy Look Up At The Stars, Brie looks at James confused. '' Somethings Are better Left unanwsered'' Brie Said

'' Im Billy By The Way'' Billy Said Smiling

''Caroline'' Caroline Said Smiling At Him.

''I honestly don't like it here, Im only doing this cause I needed some excitement, its not even been a day and I hate it here.'' Caroline Said Confessing

''Well it could be a lot worse, you couldn't be here and I wouldn't be able to go home and tell my friends Angels Excist'' Billy Said raising his eye brows

Caroline Blushes Very big at Billy.

Confessional

Billy: Okay..i Know I just saw here and everything but...!

Brandon is seen sitting alone by the water Looking at the Sky, Brie Walks Up to him, '' What you doing here all by youself big guy?'' Brie Asked, '' Oh, Well I already Set up my share of camp so I thought id just sit here and look at the sky'' Brandon Said Softly , '' Why all By Yourself?'' Brie Asked

''Well Im Just Use to being alone, it just comes natural'' Brandon Said

'' I know how you feel, but hey lets go start a fire its getting pretty cold out here.'' Brie Said

''Helloooo!'' Sarah Said Sitting in the Middle Of Brandon And Brie, '' Hello Fellow Stormers,'' Sarah Said

Brandon looks at Sarah And Blushes, Brie gets a really annoyed look, '' Whats a cutie like you doing all alone?'' Sarah Asked, Brandon Blushes, '' Hes not?'' Brie Stated, '' Yeah yeah, So Brandon would you wanna help me start a fire?'' Sarah Asked Put Her hand on his back starting to rub it. '' Sure'' Brandon Said Smiling.

Brandon And Sarah Go Looking For Wood,

Confessional

Brie: Well To think there couldn't be a more annoying person?

Sarah: someone to manipulate….

Brandon: Im Used to being alone, but this girl seems really nice

'' Alright Contestants! Tomorrow Will Be Our First Challegen, So Get some rest, Youll Need it!'' Chris Said With A Laugh Flying in a Plane above the Camp Sites, As It Turns From Night to Day.

Confessionals

Austin: Now that I have my alliance with martin, We'll clear our team of the scum that's in it, that manipulating the other team will be child's play

Dan: I think Besides the Matt thing, Last Night was a good night got the camp nice and ready

Dave: Still so fucken happy that idiots Not on my team.

**There ya have it! Chapter 2 of Total Drama Resort!, If you wanna see the stereotypes for everyone hit me with a PM!, Also Add me On FaceBook if youd like to see the official Poster for Total Drama Resort! With all 22 New Contestants!**


End file.
